Happy Avatar Day Badgermole
by Sanomo
Summary: It's Avatar Day. And there's one thing that Koora wants more than anything. Linorra.


**Happy Avatar Day Badgermole**

The steady thrum of strings. The horns sitting this one out. Their golden brass instruments hung in the musicians hands.

Ruby lips and blushing cheeks sung a low an simple tune of do de do. Her hair a fiery mane in a dark dress. Hands unconsciously stroking the pelt on her shoulders. Shooting a wink every now and again if a man that crossed by caught her eye. Otherwise the band were simply part of the background.

Sparkling chandeliers almost as bright as the bubbly in the glasses carted around on silver platters by men and women in suits. The golden walls reflected in the marbled floor making it glow. Tables were set up around the outskirts of the room. The middle reserved for dancing. A place for couples to show their affection to a rhythmic tune.

Korra watched from her seat on the sidelines. With a finger tapping on the pearl table cloth. She had begun the evening on a horrible note; at least to her. Public speaking was not a strength she would ever poses. So bumbling through an embarrassing speech written by Tenzin about the worshipping of herself, the avatar, by the people of Republic city was awkward. If it was all the same she'd rather not of been there in the first place. There were more comfortable places to be on this avatar day. Rather she'd spend it simply; at her second home on air temple island. With her second family, and Tenzin. And her friends Bolin, Mako, Asami, and of course her badgermole, Lin. The love of her life. More important than all the un-fried dough in the world. Glancing at the hideous glob shaped like a person. They had two kinds. One with little arrows carved into their heads; the previous avatar, Aang. Who had spread the tradition of avatar day as a day of peace and good will towards each other. And another with funny spaghetti strands of dough coming out of its ears and head.

"This is the worst form of flattery I have ever seen." Korra mumbled, delivering a hit with a snap of the finger. The Korra wanna be giggled back at her laughingly.

"That's no way to treat yourself Korra." Decked out in his finest suit. The star of the widely acclaimed series of the adventures of Nuktuk, Bolin, waltz up towards the grumpy women.

"Hey Bolin. Enjoying my party."

"Oh yeah. This shin dig is awesome. They have these tiny pieces of meat on sticks." Squeezing his fingers and inch apart for reference. As if Korra hadn't been offered them a thousand and one times that night by every waiter there; three times. "I don't know why they bother with the sticks. It makes it harder to eat them all. You know they shouldn't of even bothered cutting them so small. I'd rather just eat the thing whole."

The girl grumbled at the thick headedness of her friend. How many parties has his fame gotten him into and he still doesn't get the idea of a sampler tray. At least she got it...after the second or so time when Tenzin bothered to tell her the whole reasoning behind it. "How's my cousin?" She asked switching gears.

To which the earth bender brightened. "Oh Eska." He began running his hand over the back of his head. "She...uh, doesn't really care for all this happy cheery stuff. She's just set herself up in the corner." Pointing at the girl of similar dark complexion to Korra's own who sat with a scowl and arms crossed. A sparkling white dress fitting her form nicely and heavy dark eye liner that made her look like she hadn't gotten sleep in over a year.

"You'll get used to it." Korra laughed.

"Really I was kinda hoping she'd of gotten over it by now. We've been going out for two years. After all the shin digs I've brought her to not once have I been able to get her out on the dance floor." He rattled on. "Speaking of dancing..." Bolin Leaned in close voice a whisper. "What are the chances of you getting the ball and chain out there." He motioned to the group of people across the floor. "I'd like to see you guys get your groove on."

Sinking lower into her chair Korra said. "Lin's not into dancing." A heavy sigh and drooping eye's that wished for more.

"You kidding me. You guys have danced before right." Korra shook her head. Bolin gapped at the gesture. "How do you expect to get by on your wedding day if you guys don't dance." Ha said with a suggestive grin.

"Wedding!" Korra screeched drawing idle glances of the people around them. Then reduced her tone to a whisper. "Bolin, Lin and I haven't even considered...that. At all. Like never."

Bolin raised a brow at that. "What did she say when you gave her that betrothal..."

"It wasn't anything like that. It was...just a statue. A gift, yeah, you know something special..."

"For your special someone." He grinned. "But Korra isn't in the south pole when you carve something for your 'special someone...'" Quoting the air with his fingers. "...isn't that sort of like..."

Spirits someone save me, Korra thought. Growing more uncomfortable by the second.

Thankfully, the spirits were listening to her prayers that avatar day.

A hand clapped Bolin's shoulder. And the relaxed yet always pensive brows of Mako showed himself behind one of his brother's broad shoulders. "Bo, would you quit embarrassing her for spirits sake."

"I don't know Mako. I think Bolin's being realistic here." Prim and pampered. Asami Sato's hair fell over her shoulders like twin black waterfalls. The jewels around her neck made the chandeliers in the hall look like they were made out of tin cans on string.

"Please Asami not you too. It was just a gift." Korra pleaded with her best friend to come over to her side.

Asami would stay on the dark side. "You did make about fifty of those things before you gave it to her."

"Fourteen." Korra muttered.

"See." Bolin butted in.

Mako held up his hands. "Will you two quit it."

Korra gave the man a silent thank you. To which he returned it with a nod. Mako had been a detective for about a year. A position, he thought, had been swayed in his favor by the girl in front of him. Lin would of been proud if not infuriated at the same time by his spot on deduction. But it had been a worthwhile decision. The closure rate for cases had sky rocketed with the promotion of their 'super cop'. And Lin was thankful that the man had learned how to shrink down his case reports from the lengthy history books he used to write.

That and making the reports shorter made sure that he could get out on time to Asami if she weren't held up at work as well. The Sato heiress had remade a name for herself; as most of the friends of the avatar had. Company no longer on the brink. She'd manage to breathe new life into it with her radical new design for a larger vehicle used to transport many people at once. It would revolutionize public transportation in republic city who couldn't afford a Sato-mobile. Asami dubbed it the people carrier. A way better name than Bolin's choice the super awesome people transporty...thing. It was a work in progress.

Asami half heartedly slapped the bejeweled purse she clucked in her hand against her man's chest with a soft thud. "If you would hear the things he says about you two."

"Asami!" Mako hushed. Eye's popping out.

The shout went unnoticed by the heiress. Strong willed and head strong. Also the biggest gossip as long as it wasn't some secret that was about her. "All the lovey dovey stuff you two do together at the precinct."

"Lovey dovey stuff. Mako I only bring her lunch every now and again." Korra said trying to deliberately add to the man's ire. Knowing that Asami also had the way of over dressing her stories too.

"He says Lin sneaks you all these little kisses when she thinks no one's looking. It's adorable."

Korra blinked at that accurate portrayal of event's. She guessed Lin wasn't as sneaky as the women thought she were. "Well I'll give him that. She does like to kiss." She purred and batted her lashes.

"Enough with you two gossipy girls." Bolin cut in. "I'm going to see if I can't get my lovely girl out on the floor." The group snorted at the statement regarding the doom and gloom water tribe girl still glowering in her seat at anyone who would pay her any mind.

As Bolin made his way over to what would probably be a futile endeavor Chairs screeched as they were pulled out on either side of Korra.

Asami played with a drink Korra had left finished on the table. Swirling the melting ice around with a straw. Watching it for a bit then looking at Korra. "So care to tell us what's got you down?"

"Nothing's got me down. I'm perfectly fine. Just...you know enjoying the festivities." She said with a shrug. "I kinda feel a bit snobbish. Like I have two birthday's or something."

Mako butted in leaning over the table to look at her. "Why don't you just cut us a break and tell us; otherwise she'll just nag you till the sun comes up." Nodding to Asami who gave her best Cheshire grin.

"Or are you going to drink all the punch?" The Sato Heiress said. The table a mine field of empty glasses.

Mako moved some of the glasses away from his elbows. "Is something going on with you and Lin?" Then his eye's went wide. "Don't tell me Bolin was right? Korra...did you...did you ask her to marry you?"

"NO! No I didn't it's just..." She sighed. Head in her lap and lose hair tickling her thighs through the thin blue dress she wore. The slightly modest v-neck had fur lining the edge as well as a bit at the knee length cut off. She'd been told she looked stunning in it by Lin who said she could wear it as long as she never left the house; reason's not given when asked why. But Korra knew. When she would catch people ogling her. Then subsequently catch Lin giving them a stare like she wanted to ground their faces in glass. "It's silly really."

"What." The pair asked in unison.

"I just wanted to dance with her was all. We've never done it before. I've...never done it before."

"You've never danced before?" Mako gave her a incredulous look. This was the reason she was so down in the dumps. Over a silly thing like a dance.

Asami was more attentive. "She's never asked you to dance?"

"She doesn't like it. Every time I try to ask her she sort of shrugs it off. I get it; not all couples do those things. But...I'd like to try it at least once. It's stupid I know. To get worked up over this but..." She trailed off. Not able to come up with much else to add on. Living most of her life for training to be the avatar meant she had to leave out a lot of that stuff. Guess she could say she was just trying to make up for lost time.

"Your right. That is stupid. It's just danc-ooow." Mako rubbed the sore spot on his arm. Facing down a mighty glare from his girlfriend. "What I was going to finish with." He shot a look of un-appreciation at Asami for her handling of the situation. "So what if you two don't dance. Not all people in relationships do all that stuff. And Korra for the record you don't look like the type to enjoy it." Mako finished and looked to Asami who gave a sheepish shrug. Leaned over Korra and gave him a apologetic kiss.

Then hit him again on the arm.

"What did I do this time. I thought I handled it really well." Mako said.

"You did up until you insulted her character. Korra..." She turned back to the sulking girl who had rose up in her seat a bit at the enjoyment of her friends pain. "...does it mean that much that Lin dance with you?"

"Not really. It's not the end of the world. But I just want to try it."

"I could always dance with you if you want to do it that bad. Trust me though you're not missing out on much." For the third time that night the former fire ferret had failed to keep his mouth shut and received another punishment.

"Again Mako. Filter your words." This time he would listen and sat back in his seat while Asami pulled her seat closer. Placing well manicured fingers on Korra thigh. "Why don't you just tell her that then. I'm sure she'd at least give it a shot."

Korra shot out off her seat startling the two. With wide focused eye's and clenched fists. She declared. "Your right. I'll just ask her to do it just this once. That's it."

"Go get her." Asami pushed her on her way.

Mako leaned over the empty seat. "Bet you they both can't dance."

"Oh yeah." Asami said with a nod.

**. . .**

A man in a dapper grey vest on the left. A women who wore far too much make up in order to compensate for the fact that she was well past her prim flanked her on the right. And a whole other throng of people in front of her had Lin's back against the wall. Each with their own fair share of praise, or more to the point comment's to kiss her rear, aimed at the esteemed Chief of police.

Lin found her hand wrenched from her side and forced into the grimy mitts of one of the people inhabiting this swarm.

"So very nice to meet you Miss Beifong. Very nice. You've done a great job at keeping our city safe."

"Yes. I do what I can." Pulling herself free from his grip. She smiled. Genuinely. This outburst of emotion startled some of the guest's. Who took steps back. "But my officers are the true hero's. Not me. They do all the leg work" After all since this new regime change with the appointment of the first president. Lin had found herself behind the desk more often rather than out on busts. Only for the major ones, which were few and far between, did Lin get to leave the safety of her office and get to...how did her badgermole put it kick some butt. Sounds like what her mother would say.

"Nonsense." The pudgy made with the clammy hands spat at her. His fat cheeks flushed from either the heat or the amount of alcohol he had consumed. "I heard you were instrumental in bringing down Amon." A murmur of agreement arouse from the group behind him.

"Well, no. Not really, that was all Ko..."

"And I heard you saved the president's life when that giant spirit attacked the harbor." Another showering of spit rained down on Lin. She instinctively curled her hand into a fist. "You got an accommodation for that did you not." The murmurs increased. Only adding to Lin's anger.

"Yes I did but Korra was the one who was able to defeat both Amon and the evil spirit." Wanting to give her little penguin the credit she was due. After all she had to endure during those times was far greater than anything Lin had to. Regardless of Lin having her bending taken away from Amon. Korra had gotten it three times worse when he did it to her. Thank the spirits everything had been set right. And the evil spirit well it is what it is. Nothing can top that on the scale.

"Pish Posh. The avatar faces those things all the time. You've got only one element to use. She's got it easy."

"Excuse me? Easy."

The man shrunk at the low tone in Lin's voice. His chubby cheeks wobbled. He fumbled with the buttons on his vest.

"The avatar does not have it easy. She has it tougher than anyone else. Why don't you try being the bridge between two worlds some time."

"I-I-I-I...aaa didn't mean an-anything by it."

"Were done here." The man jumped out of the way as fast as his little legs could take him. The sea of people parted in order to left Lin through. But as they opened someone stepped in the way of Lin's exit.

The sight of brown skin made Lin heat up. "Korra."

Face lighting up. Korra bounced over to Lin on the balls of her feet. Funny, she never was chipper during these kinds of gathering. What's brought on this sudden change, thought Lin.

"Hey Lin."

The crowd dispersed at the sight of the avatar. Of course word had gotten around about the two. Gossip fly's quick in republic city. Yet no one seemed to want to say a thing concerning the odd relationship. Maybe because one would beat you to a bloody pulp for even trying anything...and the other was the avatar. Crossing Lin was liable to get you locked in a cell to rot for the rest of your days.

The two exchanged a chaste kiss keeping the affection low considering the atmosphere. Parties were never a great place to get too fresh. Plus the embarrassment it would cause Lin wouldn't be worth it. Such a shy thing for displays of affection. Maybe that was the reason Lin never wanted to dance with Korra. The women was very self conscious when it came to certain things in her life. Public opinion wasn't one of them; otherwise, they would of kept their relationship under wraps. Korra believed it extended much deeper than that. Or wanted to believe. When it was just the two of them Lin had no problem being overly affectionate almost to the point that she had been replaced with a doppelganger.

Like the time when she'd fussed over her when she'd gotten sick. Lin tore off Tenzin's head getting him to agree that it would be much better for her to stay with her in the city. That way Korra would be close to a hospital if things got worse. It was just a tiny cold she got from the airbender kids. Lin insisted she hand feed Korra her meals. Placing a hand over her forehead to check her temperature every five minutes. And every time Korra moved around the women would re-tuck her under the mountain of blankets.

Korra smirked.

"What are you so happy about." Lin asked.

"Nothing, just thinking. Enjoying the party?"

Lin looked over her shoulder. The crowd was gone.

"No. But it's better that your here."

Rather than a long lingering hug which Korra would of been more than wanting to give she settled on a quick one, but put all she had into the squeeze. Satisfied when the women gave a gruff gasp for air. "It's what I'm here for." Whispering into that dangling earlobe. How she wanted to give it a bite. Though the shiver of the body in her hold was satisfactory enough.

Korra withdrew.

The band began to play anew. This time more upbeat. Swinging music. The trumpet players blowing their horns as if to call the heavens. A few people made it out to the floor. Bumping and swinging their body's along to the tune. Many trying to emulate the nicely swinging hips of the singer.

"Um. Lin."

"Yes Korra?"

"Do you...want to dance?"

No answer.

"Because I was wondering if we could...you know try it. If you want to." Adding the easy way out for the women.

"Korra you know I'm not much for dancing. I'm sorry." Lin frowned. Ashamed at herself for taking the cowards way out. There were not many things she was embarrassed about but this was one of them.

"Hey, no big deal. Just...thought I'd ask. I'm going to go see how Mako and Asami are. We should probably get going soon right? Tenzin said they could stay the night too. So we can all open up present's tomorrow morning. I atill don't get the whole present thing though?" Korra said confused as to this fairly new addition to the avatar day tradition. Avatar Aang had added it when he wanted to turn it into a day of celebration of not just the avatar but of the people in general. A day when they should be nice to each other as if they were the avatar too.

"Uncle Aang wanted to spread good will and joy. What better way than exchanging gifts." A nice bit of information. Well, Korra could always count on learning something knew about her past selves from Lin.

"You're going to love your gift Lin."

"Oh." Lin leaned in closer. Their bodies a hair's breadth apart. "What could my little penguin of gotten me." For just the tiniest of moments it was the other Lin. The one most people never got to see except for Korra; behind closed doors. An sneaky smirk. Glinting eyes. The way her hands coiled into her hips as she leaned in.

Korra wanted to beg her to close the gap and kiss her.

Then it was gone. Body relaxing. Lin leaned the other way. "Guess I'll just have to wait and find out. You do know I'm good at finding things." A tap of her foot on the floor.

The water tribe girl wished they would tap along with hers though.

Korra laughed. "Don't even bother looking around my room when we get back to the island. I didn't hide it in there. I know better."

"At least from last time." Lin corrected.

"Hey how was I supposed to know how much of a kid you could be. And who snoops under people's beds anyway."

Lin shrugged. "It was a legitimate hiding spot. You wouldn't believe what idiots try to hide under their beds. " Stolen money. Weapons. Even themselves when they hear the police knocking down the door. What joy did Lin have ripping that bed in half and seeing the scared perp underneath.

"Well there's no way you'll find it this time and there's no way I'm leaving you alone long enough to give you time too." Korra purred.

Lin loved a challenge. The harder one's were the more rewarding in the end. She hasn't been proven wrong yet. "Go tell them then. The quicker we get out of here the quicker I can find my present." Words of jest accompanied by another peck on the lips before Korra left.

Lin saw the young women's shoulders slump and she mirrored the action. Running a calloused hand through her hair.

**. . .**

Asami watched the two across the floor. It was the perfect partnership if she were to comment on the pair's relationship. Both very head strong women. But one of them benefitted from age. Which complimented Korra's brash and sometimes head first personality. Lin was the level headed one. And according to Korra also secretly a very fussy and caring lover too. Hard to believe, Asami thought, that someone so harsh and cold on the outside could be tender and caring inside. Asami saw Lin lean in. From where she sat she could not say whether the grin on the women's face was real or her mind playing tricks on her, but Asami felt her cheeks redden at the show.

A cup was held out. Asami looked away from the scene and at the cup of punch in her face. A well manicured hand reached out delicately taking the cup and brought it towards her lips careful not to smug her lipstick.

"So do you think she'll do it?" Mako asked taking his seat and sliding it right up next to his girlfriends. He placed an arm around her shoulder and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Not a chance. Lin's stubborn like a rock."

"I know. Why are all earthbenders so hard headed."

"Hmm, why are all firebenders hot headed." She smirked.

Mako sighed and rolled his eyes. Then felt a playful peck on his cheek, and looked at the women next to him. How did a guy like him get so lucky. Must be an avatar day miracle that the Sato heiress had forgiven him for his past transgressions and they were now in a functioning relationship.

"Here she comes." Asami said.

"Looks like it didn't go so well." Noting the slumped shoulders and dejected face that Korra was trying to hide behind an un-convincing smile.

"Did you tell her?" Asami asked when she was close.

"Yeah..." Korra ran and hand through her hair. Pulling it into its more natural shape by pulling one of the locks down over her ear.

"But?" Asami urged her to finish.

Korra grew flustered. "It's nothing. It's just a stupid dance. Who really cares. We should really get going anyway if we want to catch the boat back to the island."

Mako flew out of his seat. Angry at his friends behavior. "Doesn't seem like it's nothing. I'm going to go talk to Lin." He didn't make it an inch before he was pulled back by a strong grip on his arm.

"Mako. It's ok." Korra tried her best to put a genuine smile on her face. But it was sloppy and her lips were wobbly. "It's not that important. It's just a dance." Korra tried to argue. Though, they all could tell this was something meaningful to the women.

"Mako why don't you dance with Korra?" The two gawked at Asami.

Korra tried to sway her friends proposal. That indeed it was ok if she didn't get to dance. Mako on the other hand knew the look in his girlfriends face. Dead set. The look of a business women making a deal.

"Are you sure Asami?" Mako asked.

"Hey guys it's alright. We need to go anyway."

Korra was ignored.

"I'm fine with it if you are. I don't think Korra will try to steal you away from me."

Mako and Korra gave each other a sheepish grin.

"I'm ok if you're ok." Mako grabbed Korra hand pulling her onto the floor even as she tried to protest. Mako made sure they were in the middle of the floor. Where 'everyone' could see them. He wanted to show Lin what she was missing out on.

The background noise that they'd been ignoring till then came flooding into their ears. A mixture of low plucked strings and high pitched brass. All coming through in quick notes. Mako faced Korra. She awkwardly imitated. Shoulders un-even and a slouched posture. She gave Mako a sheepish grin.

"Just follow my lead." He said before quickly launching into what she assumed was dancing. With high energy movements. Lots of hand gestures and feet jumbling around like a street side gambler trying to swindle money with the cups and ball routine.

This was not what Korra thought dancing was like. When she was a child on her special days off with her family once a week to give Korra a break from avatar training. One time they stayed inside and sat around the radio. Listening to music. She remembers her parents dancing. A simple swaying back and forth to a simple tune that had Korra mesmerized. The loving looks. Her father with his big strong arms wrapped around her mother. That was the kind of dancing she wanted to do...with Lin.

But she followed along anyway. Matching his swaying of the hips with her own. Growing enthusiastic she swung into him.

**. . .**

Since her little outburst Lin had been avoided by any more troublesome party guests. She set up shop in the least crowded corner in the whole room right by the windows. Staring out at the illuminated city streets. Barren. Everyone had a home to be in. A family to share the holiday with. Lin saw her smile reflected comically in the glass.

It drooped when she saw the reflections of two people making their way to the dance floor. Lin turned. Watching her stunningly dressed little penguin and her detective make their way out to the middle of the floor. How Korra faced the boy awkwardly brought mirth to Lin. Was she worried by this simple gesture. No. However, given certain short coming's Lin was willing to let this discretion slide. She knew Korra really wanted to dance with her but...it just wasn't something Lin could do.

The two swiveled their hips and flung their arms. Korra was delighted, and that meant Lin was delighted too. Even more so when she saw the firebender get pushed when her little penguin slammed her hips into his. The boys eye's went wide. Evading a straying hand clipping his nose. Korra had her eyes shut to lost in the ministrations of the band to pay attention to her dance partners plight. Foot coming down hard a top Mako's own. Lin suppressed a laugh as her detective cradled his bruised toes.

Lin felt a little better to of declined her little penguin's dance invitations. Still...in some way Lin wished it was her out there. However, her ego was getting the better of her. Lin knew a lot of things, most of those being about bending. There were certain skills she lacked and she knew that. Those skills being what held her back.

However when the music changed, taking on a more intimate beat, coupled with what happened next. Made Lin ignore most of the reasoning points in her brain.

**. . .**

The bands number came to an end. Korra carried on for a few more moves till she realized that there was no tune to move to. Opening her eye's she beamed at her dance partner.

"You ok Mako." She asked as he seemed to have a pained expression on his face and favored leaning to one side.

"Y-yeah. Fine, perfectly fine." He smiled. Brows knitted upward when a pain shot through him when he tried to lean on the other leg.

With a shift in gears. The trumpet players hummed a low tune. While the strings carried most of the weight. Strumming light and airy notes. The singer took a rest. Leaning on the microphone as she watched the only couple still on the dance floor with a smile. Waiting for them to make the next move.

Korra grew fidgety and silent. This song similar to the one her parents used to dance too. She flickered between her feet and Mako. What do they do next? She didn't know and was counting on her friends experience to show her.

Unfortunately, Mako wasn't too keen on it. Worried for the safety of his appendages with this next number.

"I think I'll take over." The angelic voice of girlfriend cut over the song.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear before giving her a peck on the lips; then limping over to their table. Where he all but fell into the seat.

With Mako out of harm's way. Asami stepped into his place squaring off with Korra. Who grew more nervous and flickered around the room. She caught Lin in the corner and gulped as Asami stepped up to the plate. Face to face. Grabbed the girls rough hands. Held one and placed the other onto her waist. Neither to low nor too fresh.

"Now just follow me." The Sato heiress smirked.

**. . .**

The cup in Lin's hand cracked. She noticed an set it down. To occupy her hands she crossed them over herself like a tight scarf to stave off the cold. Watching the two young women twirl around the floor. Something burned inside her. A bad burn. Not the good one like when she tried to make breakfast in bed for Korra that one time. Watching the Sato women smile and encourage her little penguin to follow her lead. Made all the inadequacies bigger inside her head. Till it just popped.

She would say that it had something to do with the Sato-girl holding onto her girlfriend. 'Her girlfriend' in such a way. Yet, when she saw the big grin Lin loved aimed at someone else; Lin couldn't help but throughout all her pride.

**. . .**

A rough rap on a dainty shoulder made Asami turn. She knew what was coming. Putting on her most cherry smile. The one she'd practiced in the mirror for all her business meetings. So she knew when someone was putting one on just to play nice when she saw Lin standing behind them.

"Sa-Asami. Sorry, but I'm going to be cutting in." Lin gave no margin to object.

Asami simply stepped to the side and held out her little penguins hand for her to take. Which she did and quickly closed the distance. Pressing their bodies painfully close.

"Lin, you don't have to do this."

"Were doing this." Lin commanded making a shiver go up Korra's spin. She loved that tone in her voice. So she simply waited for her badgermole's next move. But Lin didn't move. Didn't know how to move. Lin knew many things. The right procedure for booking a perp. How to make the best cup of tea. But this...she didn't know how to dance.

"Follow us." Asami cut in. Spinning dangerously close to the petrified couple.

Mako was being lead in a one legged waltz by his girlfriend. Slow and simple so that their friends could follow along.

Watching for a few moments. Lin launched into the routine full force like everything in life. Gripping the hand in hers she led Korra in a circle. They fumbled. Stumbled and stepped on each other's toes more often then got the moves right. Yet, none of it mattered. Because soon they just fell into the moment. With big grins. And loving hearts. They continued to dance even when the song was done. Even when the other guest's began to leave. And the only ones who remained were their friends. Lin and Korra just stared into each other's loving eye's.

"Happy Avatar day little penguin." Lin leaned down and pecked Korra on the lips.

"Happy Avatar day Badgermole." Korra bounced on her tip toes and returned the kiss too.

**~The End~**

**Happy Holidays Everyone **

** -Sanomo**


End file.
